Druid
Description A good mage ultra class that uses nature at it's own will in combat and support. This class is one of three mage ultra classes, which can perform devastating combos that instantly drains one's health if used efficiently. How to Obtain # Achieve max Botanist and max Alchemist. # Talk to Rem in the sentinel library and ask for a book on Scroom speech ("May I pick up a book" - "Linguistic"). Skip this step if you are Scroom. # Be perfectly neutral or 1 orderly karma. (Enough to go thru an orderly door, although if you cannot get thru one you might still be neutral.) # Talk to the Scroom trainer in Scroomville located at the top of the cliff in the blue Scroom head house. # Once you have done the steps above you get snap Verdien and Fons Vitae for free. # For the next skill bring him a Cursed Tag (dropped from Zombie Scrooms) and 350 Silver. # For the next skill bring him an Evil Eye (dropped from Evil Eyes in the Sunken Passage) and 350 Silver. # For the next skill bring him a Shrieker Heart (dropped from Sigil Shriekers in the Sealed Church and Castle Rock) and 350 Silver. # Pay for the last skills with 350 silver each (no item) Abilities Actives * Snap Verdien'' ''- 'While pressing mouse button 2 you will cast an instant wooden vine onto your enemies trapping them for a little less than two seconds. The casting range for this is around 80-90% * '''Snap Fons Vitae -'' 'While pressing mouse button 2 you will convert your enemies toxicity into poison, removing all of their toxicity out of their toxicity bar making it into a poison effect. If you backfire it, this spell will instead remove all of your toxicity. The casting range is 70-80% * '''Perflora -'' While pressing mouse button 1 you summon one purple flower on the ground that gives off a purple cloud of poison which, obviously, poisons anyone within the aura. Be careful as this can harm house members and allies. This will also heal you if you have the poison immunity passive, if not it will do nothing to you. The casting range for this is 80%-95% * Snap Perflora'' - ''While pressing mouse button 2 you summon 4 crown flowers above you shooting them towards your enemies like darts poisoning them on impact. The casting range is around about 15-45 (In and around armis casting). * Floresco - 'Place a flower on the ground in front of you after a long casting, the flower then turns invisible until someone steps on it and binds them in place (similar to snap verdien) if you stay too close when they activate the traps, the caster's mana charge gets interrupted * '''Snap Floresco -'' '''Shoots multiple semi wheels of vines in your direction with decent area coverage, they deal decent damage and apply poison stat effect. '''Passives * Observe Block'' - ''Illusionists cant use Observe on you. * Poison Immunity'' - ''You gain immunity to all types of poison. (Poison heal was a bug and has been patched.) Strength * Great for money farming. * Arguably the best mage branch for Gaia Dwelling. * Requires no alignment gain. * Has the most snaps in the game. Weakness * Pretty bad if you don't know what you're doing. * Squishy. * Your spells are completely countered by gaians/ metal scrooms / scrooms/ other druids because of poison immunity which is usually the main source for the damage. * Doesn't currently have an Uber Class. Notes * Verdien used to be obtained as a gift from the devs but the snap verdien was not included. * Sigil/bound shriekers (same thing) have a chance of dropping a shrieker heart and are found within caste rock and the Solans sword area in tundra. * You get snap Perflora with Perflora. * If you are buying a Cursed Tag from the discord it might help to know that Zombie Scrooms are also called Z Scrooms by the community. * If you have the poison immunity passive then the river of poison in Scroom Ville no longer hurt you. * If you use snap Fons Vitae with poison immunity and backfire it, it will remove your toxicity. * Snap Verdien works very well with Tenebris and Ignis. If you use Snap Verdien, Tenebris, Ignis, and then repeat, they won't be able to escape it and will most likely die. * The respawn rates for each ingredient is different when using Verdien. Common ingredients such as Scrooms, Lava Flowers, Dire Flowers, etc., will most likely respawn most and if not all of them. * Be careful when farming Evil Eyes. You'll get cliffo mode which will leave you unable to leave Sunken Passage without jumping off into the void. You'll have to get the Evil Eye and reset out of there, then fix your your insanity. Dzins and Illusionists are the only ones immune to insanity and can farm Evil Eyes as much as they want. Despite this, it is still dangerous. * The armor costs 500 silver and gives 40 HP, 1 Speed, 0.5 Scholars Boon and 0.2 HealthRegen. * Druid has the most snaps available in the game. With four snaps it beats Ultra Illusionist which has only 2. A Castellan can have up to 6 snaps if they go Druid, however they can only choose 2.